


Upór

by juana_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jak Winchester się uprze to i diabła z piekła wyciągnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upór

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 4 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery: niewielkie do 3x02, dokładnie do 1x22, 2x02, 2x22 i 3x01

1.

John się uparł.

Przyjechali z Deanem późnym wieczorem. Na zewnątrz szalała taka burza, jakiej nie widziano w Południowej Dakocie od mniej więcej trzydziestu lat. Obaj byli przemoczeni, więc Bobby zaparzył herbatę, ale John nawet jej nie zauważył. Przez całą noc siedział w kuchni i patrzył na płonący w kominku ogień, co jakiś czas zerkając ukradkiem na śpiącego na kanapie Deana.

Następnego ranka zapytał o _Klucz Salomona_.

Siedział przy biurku trzy dni i trzy noce. Bobby miał wrażenie, że próbuje nauczyć się księgi na pamięć, zapamiętać każdy symbol i każdą kreskę, wyryć w pamięci każde słowo i każdą literę. Notował na kartkach wyjaśnienia i Bobby zdziwił się tylko, że wszystko schował do teczki, a nie do starego dziennika, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał.

John się uparł.

Czwartego dnia Bobby dowiedział się, po co Johnowi _Klucz Salomona_ i wpadł w furię. Zaczął krzyczeć o nieodpowiedzialnych wariatach i trawiących ich obsesjach, o demonach, które są zbyt niebezpieczne, by je ścigać, o cholernych samobójcach, którzy nie myślą o własnych dzieciach. W końcu chwycił dubeltówkę i kazał mu się wynosić. Ale John się uparł i Bobby wiedział, że w końcu dorwie sukinsyna.

 

2.

Dean się uparł.

Przyjechali z Samem późnym rankiem. Noc była zimna, a ogień, przy którym ją spędzili, nie był ogniem, który ogrzewa. Trzęśli się z zimna, więc Bobby zaparzył kawę, ale Dean nawet jej nie zauważył. Przez cały dzień i następną noc siedział na krześle w kuchni i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Następnego ranka zapytał, gdzie jest Impala.

Siedział na parkingu od świtu do późnej nocy. Prostował i wyklepywał blachę. Odtwarzał silnik część po części, śrubka po śrubce. Nawet rysy zrobił tam, gdzie były przed wypadkiem. Wstawił nowe szyby. Za drzwiami zjeździł dwa stany, a odpowiednich felg szukali z Samem nawet przez internet.

Dean się uparł.

Po tygodniu Bobby wiedział już, że Dean naprawi Impalę, nieważne ile będzie go to kosztowało sił, nerwów, nieprzespanych nocy, blizn na palcach i kolanach, guzów, siniaków i czasu. Dean się uparł, że wróci do życia, a Impala była jedyną drogą powrotną, jaką znał.

 

3.

Sam się uparł.

Przyjechali z Deanem późnym popołudniem. Dzień był upalny, a oni dwa dni spędzili w dusznym samochodzie, więc Bobby postawił na stole zimne piwo, ale Sam nawet go nie zauważył. Przez cały wieczór i noc siedział przy sole w kuchni i wpatrywał się w ciemność za oknem, co jakiś zerkając na pijącego samotnie w kącie Deana.

Następnego ranka zapytał, gdzie są książki, które przeglądał jedenaście miesięcy wcześniej.

Siedział nad nimi cały następny tydzień. Obok niego leżał laptop i stary, zniszczony zeszyt z notatkami. Zapisywał każde zdanie mówiące o umowach z demonami, o paktach z diabłem. Przeglądał książki o demonologii, Biblię i powieści poetyckie. Każde nowe hasło wrzucał w komputer i szukał odniesień w internecie. Na ostatniej stronie zeszytu zrobił listę pytań do Ruby.

Sam się uparł.

Po tygodniu Bobby wiedział, że Sam uratuje Deana. Kiedy Ruby przyznała w końcu, że nie ma pojęcia, jak zerwać umowę i nie wie, czy w ogóle istnieje jakiś sposób, przystawił jej colta do skroni. Albo ona się dowie, albo on ją znajdzie i zabije, a potem sam poszuka. Sam się uparł i Bobby wiedział, że uratuje Deana, choćby miał zejść po niego do samego piekła.


End file.
